


Wish

by FireOpal_Tash



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adult Steven Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Gen, Gift Fic, Love Confessions, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireOpal_Tash/pseuds/FireOpal_Tash
Summary: Steven and Spinel stay up all night to watch the stars and spend some time together
Relationships: Spinel & Steven Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 16
Kudos: 20





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MIROS_M3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIROS_M3/gifts).



> This is more of a surprise gift xD  
> I don't even know if MIROS_M3 will like it :'3  
> Either way, I hope so. And I hope everyone else like it too!! ^w^

"All the love in the universe can't measure the love I feel for you" said a black curly haired man in a singing voice, looking sideways at the gem at his side.

"Steven, that's so sappy!" giggled the pink gem known as Spinel. But she couldn't resist his soft eyes and deep voice when he sang for her and her alone. He is and always will be the one, she thought completely enamoured. He always was.

"Hey, Earth to Spinel!" he called waving a hand in front of her face. A chuckle left him at seeing Spinel staring at him for far longer than it's appropriate. But the hybrid doesn't mind, he already knows why. he also knows that the day she stops doing that is the day she won't longer love him. But that's okay.

"Wah! S-sorry Steven!" She quickly apologised with a deep blush on her face. At noticing that, the heart shaped gem touched gently her own cheeks, embarrassed. Even after all this time...

Steven couldn't help but laugh again, finding her being so shy and embarrassed endearing. Cute. Everything about her was so captivating. 

"A shootin' star" she said suddenly, surprising the hybrid "Make a wish Steven!"

Both looked up at the sky for some minutes, enjoying the view, while their bodies got closer, even though the cold air of the night didn't have any effect on them.

"I love these nights the most" confessed Spinel with a sigh, her magenta eyes not taking her gaze from the stars "I wish we could stay like this forever"

"Oh? Why's that?" Inquired Steven, his arm over Spinel's shoulders. He did look at her at hearing her saying those words. It was... unexpected. He didn't know she liked their time together during the nights that much, as they were almost always in silence and just watching the view in front of them, whether it was from Earth or another planet. 

"I don't know" she replied softly. Her voice sounded a little melancholic "I find these moments so unique. We are alone but togetha' against an immense and unknown world. And I'm so happy you're at my side, that I'm not alone, when I watch the starry night" few tears gathered in her eyes, not yet spilling. 

Steven looked at her, worried, not knowing what made her cry. Was it him? Did he do something? 

"I'm fine Steven" she reassured wiping away the tears "I was just bein' silly" 

"Well," Steven started "you know me. I love silly things" he said jokingly. Spinel burst out laughing. Oh he was something. Something she loved with all her heart. 

"If I'm the silly then you're the fool?" 

"The fool?" He cocked his head, not sure he understood.

"Because you love me!" She pointed out, feeling very proud of herself.

"I can't argue with you" he chuckled again "I think we're both fools and sappy"

"And silly and crazy" she continued, both gazing at each others eyes, the sky forgotten.

"And lovey dovey"

"And in love" he finished, kissing her gently. This was, in fact, their very first kiss. The perfect one they had been waiting for.

"You really love me?" Asked the pink gem, wanting to hear him say it again.

"Yes. As many stars are there in the sky"

"Bein' sappy again Mista' Universe" she smirked teasingly between the kiss, her arms around the hybrid's neck.

"That's because I'm a fool, remember? A fool in love with the most amazing and beautiful being in the universe. I already said that, didn't I?"

"Maybe~ Maybe I need a reminder" she said, hopeful. 

"I love you Spinel" replied Steven again. And he repeated it with each kiss he planted on Spinel "All the love in the universe can't measure the love I feel for you" he finished with a soft smile, his dark eyes watching Spinels shining ones. 

"I love you too Stevie" she said finally "I love you with all my heart"


End file.
